


ghost ship

by bj62



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bj62/pseuds/bj62
Summary: David Hedison died a while back, at the age of 92.  He will best be remembered as Filix Lighter and as captain of the Seaview.  I read somewhere that he was offered the role of the captain in the original movie.Itshould also be noted that he played the exec of the destroyer in the movie The Enemy Below with Robert Mitchum and Curt Jergens.  Dad loved this movie and I have to admit that I know the end lines by heart, which annoyed Daddy.It stands to reason that i should write a piece about my childhood and that when the series first aired, we would go to my aunt's to watch it in color, before the technology of today.I hope the others are resting somewhere where such a television show inspired others/I needed to pay tribute to a man who was born the same year as my Dad.I hope that it brings back memories to others.





	ghost ship

**Author's Note:**

> David Hedison died a while back, at the age of 92. He will best be remembered as Filix Lighter and as captain of the Seaview. I read somewhere that he was offered the role of the captain in the original movie.
> 
> Itshould also be noted that he played the exec of the destroyer in the movie The Enemy Below with Robert Mitchum and Curt Jergens. Dad loved this movie and I have to admit that I know the end lines by heart, which annoyed Daddy.
> 
> It stands to reason that i should write a piece about my childhood and that when the series first aired, we would go to my aunt's to watch it in color, before the technology of today.
> 
> I hope the others are resting somewhere where such a television show inspired others/
> 
> I needed to pay tribute to a man who was born the same year as my Dad.
> 
> I hope that it brings back memories to others.

The Seaview was the only sub of its kind. She maneuvered in the waters of all the seven oceans. She was welcome in nearly every seaport. What made her special was not only the fact that she was the first nuclear submarine but the six inch thick plexi glass that showed the sea life and the magnificence of the waves if they were near the waterline.

She truly was a submarine of the future. She contained the first nuclear fusion engine that propelled her to the depths and through the various oceans that she patrolled.

She was home to Admiral and noted scientist Harriman Nelson. There was no place on earth he would rather be than with this crew of brave and able bodied seamen that were led by Captain Lee Crane, and men that included exec Chip Morton, Chief Sharkey, and seamen Kowalski and Patterson.

Nelson had designed the computer that was at the heart of the sub. She had so many advances that she was ahead of her time. Eventually the United States Navy took some of the advances and made it their own. Nelson had the resources to incorporate them and test them before the Navy could use them.

But all things must come to an end. 

During a routine mission along the floor of the pacific ocean, Admiral Harriman Nelson passed away peacefully in his sleep. He was cremated by the Seaview's engines and his ashes were strewn in the oceans he loved so much. 

His will requested that the Seaview continue its mission of research and protecting the oceans and being on call should their specific help be needed. 

Captain Lee Crane disembarked on the day the ashes caught the sea breeze off the Hawaiian coast.

He said good bye to his shipmates and knew that they would go on without him. They were part of the scientific vessel which could go on indefinitely learning what the oceans could teach them. They built the improvements that were found in the Admiral's notes and still be there at the request of the United States Navy.

Crane found a life outside of the Seaview. He married and was blessed with two daughters. He would tell stories to them of the missions that he had while traversing the oceans.

He would tell in reverence of the man who designed such a wonderful sub that had glass windows that could survive beyond crush depth. He spoke of the love of the sea and the bravery of men who would follow the Admiral to the ends of the earth if need be.

He kept in touch with Chip Morton and the others. He remembered and longed for a time when he would someday resume his duties.

He could still feel his friend, the Admiral.

He reached his eighties and felt a need to return to the sea.   
He was in his nineties when he reached the port in San Francisco. He went to his cabin and felt the presence of his friends as he lay in his cabin and took his last breath. He saw someone in the distance and smiled.

Admiral Nelson and the others were waiting for him. He glanced in the mirror and saw himself at his prime. 

The ship submerged and he was in the control room looking out at the sea.

All was as it should be and he was home. He was with his colleagues and friends. He heard the hum of the ship's engines. The submarine was ahead of it's time and would continue exploring the seas with its crew.

In some universe, she sails still, protecting the ocean and learning the wondrous ways of a vast and ever changing world.


End file.
